


Nightmares & Cuddling

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Percy Jackson fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, I love Solangelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nightmares, No Spoilers, Other Characters - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Poor Nico :(, Will gives him one, solangelo, they're mentioned but not really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Nico has a nightmare and Will wakes up to comfort and cuddle with him.No spoilers, just that Solangelo is together.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002993
Kudos: 77





	Nightmares & Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> So I was feeling kinda sad today so i wrote some angstyish solangelo  
> watch me project my feelings onto fictitious characters,,,

Nico sat bolt upright, heart beating as fast as a hummingbird’s and breath coming in short gasps. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, both from the cold and the images still haunting his mind. No tears fell as he simply sat there, trying to gain some comfort from hugging himself, shaking in the cold air, still hyperventilating. Will slept peacefully beside him, a happy expression on his face. Why did Will even bother with Nico? What was so special about him? He couldn’t even get over a stupid nightmare. The boy tugged a blanket to himself from the far end of the bed and huddled into it, trying to warm himself up and chase away the pictures flashing in front of his eyes.

Bianca; broken.

His mother; drowned.

Piper; poisoned.

Hazel; crushed.

Percy; impaled.

Jason; stabbed.

Will; dissolving into nothing at all.

And Nico, standing in the middle of the carnage with blank eyes.

The real Nico broke down, sobbing and shaking, clutching onto the blanket for dear life. He didn’t want to wake Will, but he couldn’t stop crying. His breath kept coming faster and faster, his head spinning, swaying slightly from the dizziness threatening to overwhelm him.

Will stirred from his light sleep, and Nico gasped, frightened by the movement. Will slowly blinked, squinting his eyes, and caught sight of Nico, in the middle of a panic attack with tears streaking his face. “Oh, sunshine…” Will breathed softly. “Was it a nightmare?”

Nico broke into fresh sobs and covered himself with the blanket, ashamed that he couldn’t handle his dream. Will inched closer and took one side of the blanket, slipping it around his right shoulder and putting his left arm around Nico. The smaller boy curled into Will, seeking out the comfort. He was still breathing heavily, still crying, but Will was here. Will wasn’t dead. Will was alive.

“Neeks… Neeks? I need you to breathe. Neeks.” Nico nodded, making an effort to try to control his breathing and not fall over from dizziness. _In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out_ …

Soon he was sucking in air normally, still crying a little bit but recovering from the sudden panic attack. He relaxed in Will’s hold, slowly opening his eyes (he hadn’t realized they were shut) and looking into Will’s baby blues. Will smiled softly and kissed Nico on the forehead.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked quietly.

“You... Hazel... Jason... B-Bianca...” Nico wheezed again, breath speeding up.

“Hey, hey, hey... breathe, Nico... it’s okay... I’m okay... everything’s gonna be okay...” Nico calmed down again, sitting up and looking at Will.

“Thanks, Will.”

“D'you wanna cuddle?”

“Yeah.”

Will smiled happily and extended his arms, the blanket now around his shoulders. Nico fell into him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s midsection and burying his face in Will's chest. Will snuggled him in the blanket and laid back down on the bed, sighing contentedly.

Nico hummed, a not quite a smile on his face, and squeezed Will tighter. Will placed another kiss on Nico’s head and whispered, “I love you.”

Nico pressed his face even closer to Will and whispered back, “I love you too.”

Will felt a few tears leak onto his shirt. He sniffled as well. Him and Nico were curled together as close as they could be, trying to get even nearer. “I love you so much, Nico. You could never know. I love you more than the sun, gods, I love you so so much.”

Nico started crying again, clutching at Will, his voice cracking. “I love you too, Will. So much. Please, I just want to stay with you forever, please, I don’t want to leave. I want to stay with you forever.”

They stayed up long into the night, whispering their love to each other and holding each other tightly. Maybe they weren’t all right now. Maybe they would never be completely healed. But they would get better, slowly, over time. And that was good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is probably going to be the first in many Percy Jackson universe fics.  
> Drop a comment or kudos, I really appreciate it!  
> Please take care of yourself, be careful and stay safe, especially Americans right now! Have a good day people of the internet!


End file.
